


The Past Not Repeated

by 26foxbuck221



Category: Star Trek Movie Into Darkness
Genre: Gen, Is there anything you would not do for your family?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26foxbuck221/pseuds/26foxbuck221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scenes fan fic from the time Kirk awakes from his coma to the scene where Khan and Co. are in the warehouse like facility.</p>
<p>   It also includes my idea of what should happen to Khan and Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a St: Into Darkness fan fiction. It picks up right after Captain James T. Kirk's awaking in the hospital after a three week coma. As disclaimer I owe nothing pertaining to Star Trek, either TOS or JJ Abrams reboot.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

James T. Kirk closed his eyes then opened them to gaze at the ceiling. Three weeks in a coma? By all rights he should have been dead and buried. Once again he owed his life to an extremely loose cannon.

 

"And Khan?"

 

McCoy straightened stiffly and shot him a sharp look.

 

"Don't bother with him, Jim. He's in custody where he belongs. Very likely to be tried for treason, or some such thing, you just concentrate on getting better. Doctor's orders."

 

Kirk let his head roll to the right until his first officer came into view.

 

"How did you do it? How did you subdue him?"

 

Spock drew himself up to attention.

 

"I am not proud of it but I believed you to be dead. I watched you die."

 

Kirk sighed. "What. Did. You. Do?"

 

"I broke his arm. Even though Uhura kept stunning him, I beat him. I believe that if she had not told me that Dr. McCoy needed him alive, I would have killed him."

 

"So he is being held over for trial."

 

"It is unclear. An investigation has been launched to ascertain whether or not he was ever a member of Star Fleet in any capacity, or if it was another of Admiral Marcus's lies."

 

Kirk closed his eyes again. "So. It all comes down to whether he gets tried as a traitor or as a terrorist."

 

"Not necessarily."

 

Spock, Kirk, and McCoy's attention snapped to the door, where a man of medium height stood studying them.

 

"I hope I am not intruding. My name is Callum Tollman. I am here to ask some questions of you, Captain Kirk. If your attending physician has no objections, of course."

 

"For God's sake man! He has just come out of a coma. He needs his rest."

 

But Tollman's initial comment had not been lost on Kirk.

 

"What do you mean by Khan not being neither a traitor nor a terrorist?"

 

"That is what I am hoping to determine hence my wanting to speak to you. I have been assigned as his defender at the hearing and I plan to execute my duty to him to the fullest."

 

"Why not speak with Khan directly?"

 

"Oh, don't think I haven't tried. But he has seen fit to invoke his right to not speak. At all. To anyone."

 

Kirk stared at the man. "I want to see him."

 

Spock's eyebrow came close to disappearing into the dark fringes of his bangs.

 

"A most unwise decision, Jim. To what purpose?"

 

McCoy glanced at the Vulcan. "Well. I must say I have to agree with Spock. Besides. You're not going anywhere for awhile yet."

 

Kirk kept his eyes on Defender Tollman. "What do you want to know."

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Spock Prime sat silently, his eyes lit by the soft glow of the meditation candle. A page of Surak's teachings lay on the mat. Slowly, silently, he repeated his mantra over and over again, but other thoughts stubbornly refused to be vanquished.

 

Khan had survived the destruction of his ship, as had all seventy-two of his followers. This new time continuum was taking some getting used to. Vulcan destroyed, his mother and billions of Vulcans dead. Events that should have taken place in the future, or not at all, were reality in the here and now.

 

Spock sighed, snuffed the candle and in one fluid motion rose and stepped out onto the balcony. He turned his face to the stars. His younger self had saved Khan's sleeping crew by not leaving them in the torpedoes. Khan had survived not only the detonation of the weapons on the Vengeance but also it's crash landing. Something Khan Prime had been unable to do. What made this Khan stronger, more resilient? The answer to these questions was on Earth and so to Earth he would travel. He turned with a swift decisive movement, reentered his home, and made preparations for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gives an official of the Federation Judicial system his perspective on the up coming hearing concerning what happened on board the Enterprise and the Vengeance.

The Past Not Repeated: Chapter 2

 

****************************************************************************************************************

 

McCoy was incensed. "Damn it, Jim. We still don't know the full effects of the transfusion. Will you just take my advice and rest!"

 

Kirk shook his head. "It's fine. I want to talk. Go get some coffee, tea, whatever. And take Spock with you."

 

"Jim...."

 

"No. Just go. The both of you."

 

McCoy huffed and turned on the Defender. "You do Not tire him out! Do I make myself clear."

 

"Crystal."

 

"Good." McCoy sighed. "Come on, Spock. We're not doing any good here."

 

Spock managed to look uncertain.

 

"Go on with him, Spock. If I get tired I'll throw him out."

 

The Vulcan eyed Tollman then glanced at his captain. "Very well."

 

Kirk waited until his first officer and ship's doctor had left before turning his attention to the Defender.

 

"Ask."

 

"Very well. When was the first time you heard of John Harrison?"

 

"It was right after the bombing in London. Admiral Marcus called an emergency meeting of all senior Starship captains and their first officers which is proper protocol in a situation like that."

 

"What did Admiral Marcus say?"

 

"He said that the bombing had been carried out by one of our own top government agents, a John Harrison. That he had been identified by a survivor of the London incident."

 

"Can this be substantiated?"

 

"My now acting first officer was there. And any other survivor can testify to it as well."

 

Kirk watched as the man took notes. Then Tollman paused and looked at him.

 

"He said that, precisely? That he had been identified by a survivor?"

 

Kirk paused to think for a moment then nodded. "Yes. To the best of my recollection, those were his words."

 

Tollman looked him in the eye. "You have to understand. According to the preliminary investigations, there were no survivors at the initial blast site.

 

"Yes, sir. I do understand. Admiral Marcus knew who initiated the bombing and he himself fingered John Harrison A.K.A Khan Noonien Singh. Admiral Marcus called the meeting knowing full well, with advance knowledge, that that room and the officers within were going to be targeted."

 

"You are saying that Admiral Marcus orchestrated it?"

 

"I am."

 

"Would you be willing to testify to that under oath?"

 

"I believe it to be true. Admiral Marcus was trying to instigate a war and he was using every possible outlet to accomplish this and he didn't care who got hurt, or more to the point, killed. He knew that there would be senior captains who would oppose these actions and he found a way to silence them. The crew of the Enterprise was to be part of that plan. He stranded us on the edge of Klingon space after we were given orders to kill John Harrison, who had fled to Qo'noS after he fired on the meeting."

 

"You will be asked for proof of that."

 

"I can get it, if it wasn't destroyed when the Enterprise was damaged."

 

"So essentially, Admiral Marcus ordered you to fire on the Klingon home world to take out a fugitive."

 

"Exactly."

 

"And did you fire any weapons at all?"

 

"No sir. My first officer advised that we try to take John Harrison alive and bring him back to face trial, and I decided to take his suggestion."

 

Tollman jotted down more notes then put the notebook away. "I think that is more than enough to go on. I thank you, Captain Kirk. You may be asked these same questions at the hearing."

 

"I want to see Khan."

 

"Your first officer is correct. It would be a very bad idea. You will be testifying on Khan's behalf. If you two were in contact it could be seen as collaboration. I am sorry but I must forbid it and you must, in no wise, defy that wish. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Kirk let his head sink back deeper into his pillow then he nodded.

 

"Crystal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock Prime contacts Dr. McCoy and Khan's hearing begins.

The Past Not Repeated: Chapter Three 

 

As a disclaimer I own nothing pertaining to Star Trek, anything done by Gene Roddenberry nor the subsequent spinoffs. I have no claim on JJ Abrams' Star Trek Reboot. This is purely fanfiction done for fun. I make no money whatsoever and no profit from this story.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Spock Prime's trip to Earth took several hours and it was hardly boring. He had time to think about what had happened on the Enterprise and the Vengeance. He also had the time to remember and reexamine his own encounters with a man named Khan Noonien Singh. By their very makeup, these genetically engineered people were prone to aggression and violent behavior. A defect in their genome but one that had been nurtured by the scientists who had created these people. Had he made a mistake in advising his younger self on how to deal with the Khan Noonien Singh of this continuum? Only time would tell.

 

Once his small ship touched down at San Francisco's space port, he made his way to the hospital where Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy would be found. He would visit Kirk, of course, but his first order of business was to seek out Dr. McCoy. A friendly nurse had the doctor paged and Spock Prime was directed to a waiting room.

 

"Greetings, Dr. McCoy."

 

"Jim isn't awake yet."

 

"Actually, Doctor, it is you I wish to see. I am wondering if you have sent the samples you took of Khan's blood and DNA to be analyzed yet?"

 

"How did you know that?"

 

"I know you, Doctor. I know of your curiosity in such matters. Once you had Khan and were able to draw the blood necessary to save your Captain, I have no doubt that you would take DNA samples as well."

 

"Well, yes I did. I want to see what makes that man tick. What went into all that genetic engineering. As to having the results, not yet. It still takes a while for a complete analysis but I hope to have answers soon."

 

"Very well. I plan to stay in San Fransisco until Jim awakes and it is decided what is to be done with Khan Noonien Singh. No doubt there will be a hearing of some sort. I would like to attend."

 

**********************************************************************************

 

The hearing was scheduled for a week after Captain James T. Kirk awoke from his coma and had had some time to recuperate. His testimony to the events leading up to the starship battle above Earth was vital.

 

The courtroom was practically full. Mostly Star Fleet personal. Kirk looked around as he found a seat among members of his own crew. He recognized Spock Prime and greeted him with a courteous nod of the head which the venerable Vulcan acknowledged.

 

The attention of the room then turned to a door as it opened and guards filed in with Khan bracketed among them. Among the guards were Vulcans. It seemed the lesson taught by Spock's taking down of Khan had been one well learned. He was led to the dock and allowed to sit. Kirk noticed that Khan did not look around, sitting stiffly erect, eyes fixed front."

 

Then another door opened and everyone in the room began to stand. Even Khan came to his feet as the hearing's magistrate entered and took his own place.

 

"Please be seated."

 

Once everyone had done so the hearing proceeded.

 

"I want to remind everyone that this is not a trial. There is no judge or jury. The testimony to be given and heard is only to determine if John Harrison A.K.A Khan Noonien Singh is liable to be held and tried. John Harrison will be allowed to be questioned first and then witnesses who can give relevant testimony will be called and allowed to speak either against or for him. Mr. Tollman, you may proceed with your questions."

 

Tollman stood and bowed his head to the magistrate. "Thank you, sir."

 

Then he moved to stand in front of Khan.

 

"Will you please state your name and rank."

 

"My name is Khan Noonien Singh. I hold no rank within your StarFleet."

 

"You never attended the academy?"

 

"Never."

 

"Were you ever an agent of our government?"

 

"No."

 

"Then who did you work for?"

 

"Admiral Alexander Marcus."

 

"In what capacity."

 

"To design and create weapons of war."

 

"A lucrative enterprise, no doubt?"

 

Khan's voice became tight, the words clipped.

 

"I did not labor for currency. I was offered none. All I asked was the safety of my people."

 

A face of a handsome dark skinned man flashed up on a screen.

 

"Do you know this man?"

 

"His name was Thomas Harewood."

 

"How did you know him?"

 

"He worked at a top-secret military archive in London, England."

 

"A center that was bombed killing forty-five people. Before the blast he sent a message to Admiral Alexander Marcus implicating you. Do you deny this?"

 

"I do not deny that I approached him concerning destroying the archive."

 

Kirk felt gut punched. He had been so sure that Marcus had been more deeply involved some how. Had initiated the whole thing. Had he been so naive to trust Khan after all? Was Khan nothing more then a rogue? Could he, James T. Kirk, be so easily suckered in?

 

"So you and Mr. Harewood carried this out together."

 

"No. He carried out the bombing in exchange for the life of his daughter. She was dying and despite all your medical advancement, she could not be saved by your conventional medicines. I offered him a vial of my blood for his co-operation."

 

"And he accepted your offer?"

 

"He did."

 

Once again thoughts bounded and rebounded around Kirk's brain. Why didn't Harewood alert the security guards inside the complex to the danger? Once Marcus knew what was going to happen why didn't he stop it or make a move to have Khan apprehended? Surely if Harewood thought Khan would pose a threat to his family should Khan find out Harewood had alerted the authorities, wouldn't an operation like Section 31 have the ability to protect Harewood, his family and itself from such a threat? What the hell was going on?

 

"You said you wanted to destroy the archive. Can you explain why."

 

"The archive contained many of my weapon designs and concepts. I worked for Marcus because he threatened to harm my people if I did not comply. I created the housing of the seventy-two photon torpedoes to hold the cryo-tubes of my crew. I put them inside those missiles. It was the only safe way I could think of to try and smuggle them out. To get them away from his threat. But he discovered my rescue attempt and they disappeared. It was my fear and my belief that he had destroyed them. So I wanted to destroy the archive to punish him as he had punished me. Then I began to hunt him."

 

Though Khan was better composed Kirk still caught the same edge of anguish in his voice that Khan had shown in the brig when he was first brought aboard from Qo'noS.

 

"Did Admiral Marcus have any idea how you might react to the disappearance of these cryo-tubes?"

 

Khan's voice became tight, the words clipped.

 

"He knew what these people meant to me. They were my family. He was under no illusions as to the lengths I would go to protect and keep them safe. He used that knowledge again and again to force me to do his bidding. So, the answer to your question is yes. He knew that if anything, anything at all happened to the people that I held most dear, I would stop at nothing in finding him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gives his account of what happened at the meeting at Stafleet headquarters during the emergency meeting of the senior captains and their first officers.

vThe Past Not Repeated: Chapter Four. I own nothing pertaining to Star Trek, Spinoffs, Gene Roddenberry, or JJ. Abrams. I am making no money off of this. It is only for enjoyment for those who like to read fanfiction, and to get the plot bunnies out of my head.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Tollman looked at Khan. "Do you have anything else you would like to add on your behalf?"

 

Khan shook his head slightly in the negative. "I have nothing further to say."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Khan."

 

Tollman moved away.

 

The moderator glanced down at a computer display.

 

"James T. Kirk, if you would come forward, please."

 

Kirk slowly stood and made his way to the witness stand.

 

"Please state your full name and rank."

 

"James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise NCC 1701."

 

"Please be seated."

 

Tollman stood to one side of Kirk as he sat down.

 

"When did you first hear the name, John Harrison?"

 

"It was at an emergency meeting of all senior Starship captains and their first officers following the bombing of Section 31, London, England, called by Admiral Marcus as is normal protocol in these events. We were told that the bombing was an act of terrorism carried out by a man by the name of John Harrison, a top government agent."

 

"What happened at this meeting? Take your time, captain. We realize that you have been through quite an ordeal recently."

 

"We were given an interactive picture of the bomb site and the suspected bomber. As I expanded the image and manipulated it, it seemed like he was heading for a small runabout. I noticed a bag in the cockpit and asked Captain Christopher Pike if he had any idea what it might be. Admiral Marcus heard me and told me to speak my thoughts aloud. I said that I thought who ever carried out such an attack might target such a meeting as we were participating in. Even as I finished speaking a small craft appeared outside the window. I yelled that the room should be cleared but we were immediately fired upon.

 

"I ran from the room looking for a way to stop the attack. I got my hands on a weapon but it had no visible effect on the craft. I broke open an emergency panel and tied some hosing around the weapon then heaved it towards the craft's engine port. The weapon was sucked into the engine, damaging it so that the weapons were unable to function. In fact the craft itself began to lose power. As it lost altitude it turned towards me until I could get a good look at the pilot."

 

"Can you identify him, Captain?"

 

"Yes, sir. It was the man the report from London indentified as John Harrison. As I watched he was wrapped in a transporter beam. I ran back to find Captain Christopher Pike, only to find that he was dead along with several other captains and their first officers."

 

Kirk had to pause. Christopher Pike had been like a father to him and the loss still hurt.

 

"If you need to take a break, captain....."

 

Kirk shook his head in the negative.

 

"I'll be fine.

 

He took a deep breath, released it slowly, and continued.

 

"The next day the wreckage of the craft was being processed. My Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott, recognized the transporter for what it was. He was able to decipher the coordinates. It had been set for Qo'noS. I immediately took that information to Admiral Marcus and volunteered to go after Harrison. Commander Spock was able to confirm that the area where Harrison had fled was an abandoned providence. Admiral Marcus told us that we could go in, kill Harrison, and be away without the Klingons ever knowing we had been there. He even supplied the weapons. Seventy-two photon torpedoes. A new design, he said."

 

His voice held a touch of irony.

 

"Seventy-two high tech weapons to take out one man and I never questioned it. I accepted the assignment and had them loaded aboard the Enterprise over the protestations of my Chief Engineer."

 

"Admiral Marcus ordered you to kill a fugitive without benefit of a trial, going against Federation law? Not to mention that you would be required to fire on the Klingon home world?"

 

"He did, and I was determined to carry out that order. Captain Christopher Pike had been like a father to me. My mentor. He was mortally wounded in that attack and I wanted the man responsible punished. If an admiral of Starfleet said Harrison was to be killed, then that was all right with me. So I took his offered weapons even though it cost me my Chief Engineer. Mr. Scott resigned because he said they were too dangerous to fire. So I accepted his resignation and headed for Qo'noS."

 

"And did you accomplish your objective? Did you carry out Admiral Marcus's order?"

 

"No, I did not. Commander Spock reminded me that we were acting contrary to Starfleet and Federation law and regulations. That though Harrison had clearly carried out the attack on that meeting, by law he still deserved a trial. Innocent until proven guilty. He had a right to tell his side of the story. So I relented and decided to take Commander Spock's advice. We would do everything in our power to take Harrison alive. Suddenly the Enterprise dropped out of warp. The engines had developed a coolant leak that shut them down leaving us stranded on the edge of Klingon space. Commander Spock found Harrison's life signs and was able to lock onto them. I gave the "Chair" over to Lt. Sulu who was to inform Harrison that we had weapons locked onto his position. That we were prepared to use them if he did not surrender, and that a shuttlecraft was coming to collect him. I took Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura and two security guards with me in the shuttle."

 

"As we approached Harrison's position, we ran into a Klingon patrol. We outmaneuvered them, I thought, until we found ourselves surrounded. We were forced to land. My communications officer, Lt. Uhura, speaks Klingon so she volunteered to try to reason with them. The leader of the crew of the war bird grabbed her by the throat but before we could act, her attacker was killed. The whole Klingon patrol was under fire. My crew and I rushed out to help rescue Lt. Uhura."

 

"Can you identify the person or persons who was assisting you?"

 

"Yes, sir. It was John Harrison. All the Klingon ships were dropping reinforcements but Harrison was taking them all out. Me and my crew were attacked and we had to fight, but Harrison was doing the bulk of it."

 

"What happened once the fighting stopped?"

 

"Harrison approached us. He wanted to know how many weapons were being pointed at him. I wasn't going to tell him, but Commander Spock told him it was seventy-two. He immediately dropped his weapon and surrendered. I accepted but then attacked and started beating him. I offer no excuses. It shouldn't have happened, but it did."

 

"Did John Harrison retaliate in any way?"

 

"No, sir. He did not. We took him captive and returned to the Enterprise where I had him consigned to the brig. I called him a cold blooded killer. He said he did it for his family. Then he told me to open up one of the torpedoes."

 

"And did you?"

 

"Doctors McCoy and Carol Marcus took one of the torpedoes in a shuttle to a deserted planet. They were successful in getting the weapon open. It contained a cryo-tube with a frozen person in it."

 

"Did John Harrison give you any other important information?"

 

"Yes, sir. He gave me co-ordinates. I was able to convince Montgomery Scott to go take a look. He found the USS Vengeance."

 

"Then what happened?"

 

"I was informed by my helmsman that a ship was approaching at warp speed, but not from Qo'noS. When the ship arrived it was the Vengeance commanded by Admiral Marcus. I asked if he had come to assist us. He demanded to know if we had carried out our objective in taking out Harrison. While in the brig, Harrison told me that his real name was Khan Noonien Singh. When I used that name in speaking with Admiral Marcus and told him that Khan was still alive, he became angry and demanded that I turn Khan over to him. I had Khan moved from the brig to sick bay. I told the Admiral that he was still in the brig and that I would go get him. I, instead, asked my acting Chief Engineer if the engines could take warp drive. He said it was not advisable but possible. I told my helm to set a course for Earth and to take the ship into warp."

 

"What happened then?"

 

"I went to speak to Khan. He told me that we were still not safe from Admiral Marcus. I couldn't believe that the Admiral could possibly catch up to us while at warp speed. Then the helm hailed me saying that he was getting an unknown reading. Suddenly the Enterprise was being fired upon and it knocked us out of warp."

 

"Admiral Marcus fired on a Federation vessel?"

 

"Yes, sir. He did."

 

"Can you prove this?"

 

Kirk opened a small case he carried, took out a digital recorder and handed it to Tollman who in turn handed it to the moderator of the hearing.

 

"I had our second encounter with Admiral Marcus broadcast ship-wide and recorded."

 

The room sat stunned as the visage of Admiral Marcus filled the screen. There was profound silence as the Admiral told Kirk that since he refused to turn Khan over to him he would have no choice but to destroy the Enterprise and return to Starfleet with the report that Kirk and his crew and gone rogue, joining with John Harrison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk continues to give his account of what happened between Admiral Marcus, The Vengeance, and the Enterprise.

The Past Not Repeated:Chapter 5. Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek:TOS, any and all spinoffs, and JJ Abrams' Reboot and ST: Into Darkness. This is purely for fun with no money nor profit involved in any way.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

 

The projector screen went blank and Kirk continued go give his testimony.

 

"Admiral Marcus cut off communications and commenced firing on us. Dr. Carol Marcus came to the bridge and asked that we try to hail the Vengeance again. Once the link was open she spoke directly with the Admiral. She pleaded with him not do any more harm to the Enterprise if only for her sake. He reestablished communications with us and the bombardment stopped but we had taken heavy damage and our shields were down."

 

Once again Admiral Marcus's face came up on screen asking Carol what she was doing on the Enterprise. Dr. Marcus could be heard speaking. Then in the back ground everyone in the room could hear a woman screaming and the whine of a transporter beam. Kirk spoke again.

 

"As you can hear, his answer was to beam her off the Enterprise."

 

Then the room heard Captain James T. Kirk's own voice asking Admiral Marcus to spare the Enterprise and her crew. That they had only been acting on his orders. That he, Kirk, would offer himself up to ensure their safety. Time seemed to slow as an Admiral of Starfleet seemed to accept the offer then coldly admit that he had never intended Kirk or his crew to survive the mission. The silence in the hearing room was profound as the mediator and all those gathered tried to process the enormity of that confession.

 

"Admiral Marcus began to turn the Vengeance's heavy weapons on us. I turned to apologize to my crew and shipmates for what was about to happen to all of us when the Vengeance powered down, losing the ability to fire. It seems that Mr. Scott not only found the ship, as Khan had meant us to, but had also smuggled himself on board. Mr. Scott was able to open a line to us saying that the shutdown was only temporary. That when the ship came back on line he wouldn't be able to stop the weapon's fire again. Since I had that ship's master designer on board the Enterprise, I approached Khan to ask if he would be willing to help us. He agreed and he and I suited up to jet over to the Vengeance with Mr. Scott getting an access port open to receive us."

 

"Using boosters we were able to align the Enterprise up with the Vengeance, so it would be a pretty straight shot across. The downside being that there was now a large debris field between the two ships. On the pass through the field my helmet was hit by a small piece of debris, causing damage to my face mask. The cracks finally took out my heads-up display and I found myself flying blind and way off course. If it hadn't been for Khan guiding me to him by audio and leading me in, I never would have made it."

 

"Once safely on board the Vengeance, Khan was able to lock down the heavy weapons array and we headed for the bridge. We met up with some of the ship's security. Our phasers were locked on stun, but we were able to get through them only to find that we had lost sight of Khan. That's when I began to worry that Khan wasn't helping us as much as we were helping him get to the admiral. So I ordered Mr. Scott to stun Khan once we arrived on the bridge."

 

"And did Mr. Scott carry out that order?"

 

"Yes, sir, he did. But the affect on Khan only lasted a minute or two and when he came up, he came up fighting mad. He first attacked me, then went after the admiral breaking Dr. Carol Marcus's leg in the process."

 

Kirk straightened his spine.

 

"I take full responsibility for what happened then. Yes, Khan did kill Admiral Marcus, crushing his skull with his bare hands. But right up to the moment he was stunned, on my orders, Khan had shown restraint. Even when physically attacked, especially after he had surrendered unconditionally. He had saved the life of my crew and me more then once. He warned us about Admiral Marcus and the USS Vengeance. He had told the truth about what those seventy-two torpedoes carried besides warheads. I betrayed him despite everything he had done on our behalf. Maybe if I had been more trusting on the Vengeance, things wouldn't have escalated as they did."

 

Commander Spock stood up.

 

"If I might have a chance to speak?"

 

The moderator looked at him then nodded.

 

"This is simply an informal hearing, so you have the right to be heard. Please come forward. You may step down, Captain Kirk."

 

Kirk eyed his first officer as they passed, but since the Vulcan had been given permission to speak, there was nothing he could do. Spock had something to say and he would say it regardless what Kirk might think about it. So he took his seat as Spock stood in front of Tollman.

 

"Please state your name and rank."

 

"Spock, Commander, first officer of the Starship USS Enterprise, NCC 1701."

 

"Thank you. You may be seated and state your case."

 

"As Captain Kirk's first officer, I cannot allow him to take full blame for what happened after Admiral Marcus was killed."

 

"Would you care to elaborate?"

 

"Of course. When Captain Kirk decided to take Khan and jet over to the Vengeance, he gave the Con to me. I asked our communications officer, Lt. Uhura, to try to establish a link Ambassador Spock on New Vulcan. She was able to comply with my request. I asked the Ambassador if he had ever encountered a Khan in his own time line. He said that he had and that the man had proved to be the most dangerous enemy he and his captain had ever faced. I asked if they had been able to defeat this threat. The Ambassador admitted that they had, but at great cost. I did not ask what that cost had been, only how they had accomplished it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Spock and Spock Prime give their versions of what happened and why.

vThe Past Not Repeated: Chapter 6. Don't own Star Trek. Not making any money off of this.

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

Ambassador Spock stood.

 

"That is why I, more then Captain Kirk, or Commander Spock, am responsible for Khan Noonien Singh's actions."

 

The moderator looked between the two Vulcans, his brows furrowed in exasperation. He addressed the younger Spock.

 

"Do you have anything else you would like to add to your testimony?"

 

The two Spocks locked eyes. The elder Spock spoke first.

 

"You acted on my recommendations and now I must accept, and live with, the consequences of not letting you walk your own path. When we spoke there was no time to relate to you how the actions of my captain so angered and motivated Khan Prime to the vengeance that would lead to his destruction and the deaths, not only of his people, but so many of ours as well. There was no time to relate how my captain beamed Khan Prime and his followers onto a planet whose environment was harsh. With native fauna both aggressive and dangerous. Yes, we sent them down with materials to build shelter and a few bags of grain. We expected people who had been bred to be warriors to become farmers."

 

The younger Spock then spoke.

 

"But Khan is a dangerous tyrant who killed everyone he considered to be inferior to himself."

 

"That is true. But it is also true that of all his people, his rule was not without understanding and leniency. He never attacked unless provoked. He and his people are genetically engineered to be stronger, more resilient, more aggressive then the normal human being. With these enhanced powers comes not only a more savage personality, but great ambition as well. Their designers had to know this yet they did nothing to try to curb these traits in the developing embryos. It is illogical to condemn the resulting organism for performing up to or even exceeding expectations."

 

The mediator rolled his eyes and sighed, wishing he was anywhere but here. Which was were most people wanted to be when Vulcans got into one of their intellectual discussions.

 

"Please, gentlemen." 

 

The moderator had to wonder if that was even the correct term for this situation, but it would have to do.

 

"While this is only a hearing, and an informal one at that, could we please have some order?"

 

Both Vulcans paused then cast a look at the moderator then Commander Spock bowed his head to his elder self.

 

"I surrender the floor."

 

The younger Spock took his seat as the elder moved to stand before Tollman.

 

"Spock, Ambassador, New Vulcan."

 

"Welcome, Ambassador Spock. Please be seated and state your case?"

 

"As Commander Spock stated, he put a call through to me and asked my advice on how to defeat Khan. Based on this advice he armed the torpedoes calculating that there was a high probability that Khan would demand that the weapons containing his people be transferred to the Vengeance. What the Commander did not know, because there was no time to tell him, was that while it was logical to get Khan Prime and his people off our ship because of the trouble brewing between our two crews, the planet that was chosen was truly no suitable for farming. Some of the native fauna was aggressive and dangerous."

 

"We left them with a few bags of grain. We made note of their co-ordinates with a request that in a hundred years time, they be checked up on to see how the grains were flourishing. We expected people bred to be warriors to become farmers."

 

"We also did not run a geological survey of the star system to ascertain how stable the system was. In twenty years time the planet neighboring Ceti Alpha V would disintegrate causing world wide climate change on Khan Prime's planet, reducing it to a desert. A native life form preyed on them reducing their numbers to a mere handful. Khan Prime blamed my captain for their abandonment and deprivation. His rage, despair, and grief knew no bounds. Khan Prime threatened to do to my captain as had been done to him, his wife, and his people. To abandon him on a dead planet. In the resulting ship's battle, Khan Prime and the rest of his people were killed."

 

"I failed to take into consideration that that was my past. It was not the realty of this present. I did not know of the culpability of Admiral Marcus and his bid to militarize Starfleet and to force war upon us. I did not know that it was Admiral Marcus who found the seventy-three sleepers and awoke Khan nor how the Admiral was using Khan to his own purposes. Using his intelligence and skill as a warrior to design and build weapons of war. Nor did I know how Admiral Marcus was using threats of their welfare to force Khan to comply with his own demands. Using him to militarize Starfleet."

 

"So, based on our conversation, Commander Spock activated the war heads to detonate, in an attempt to destroy the Vengeance and so, Khan."

 

Ambassador Spock moved to stand in front of Khan.

 

Kirk watched as the two faced each other. Both still and unreadable.

 

The elder Spock spoke first.

 

"Seventy-two torpedoes exploded. What is it you believed happened?"

 

"You know what happened, Vulcan. They destroyed my people."

 

Khan's voice was tight. His rage barely controlled.

 

"The cryo-tubes were not on board them."

 

Khan struggled to rise only to be held in place by his guards.

 

"What. Have. You. Done!"

 

"Commander Spock removed your people before preparing the weapons for transport. I am sorry. Our actions have caused you great anguish and great harm has come of it."

 

The expression of emotions on Khan's face was open and raw as he sought out the younger Spock.

 

"You spared my people?"

 

Khan took several deep breaths in his attempt to regain his composure then he slowly turned to face Ambassador Spock once again.

 

"Twice since my awakening this Starfleet has seen fit to use innocent sleepers to drive me to acts of revenge fueled by my rage, my grief, and my despair believing that they had been murdered, so that you could feel justified in seeking my death. So be it. I no longer care what happens to me. All I ask is that they be allowed to survive. Just see to it that they do not share my fate."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearing concludes, the moderator deliberates and Carol Marcus has her say.

The Past Not Repeated: Chapter 7 I do not own anything pertaining to Star Trek. This is fanfiction for the joy of it. I am not, nor do I ever intend, to make any money off of this.

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

Khan turned his head away, retreating behind a wall of silence that one could almost feel go up. Ambassador Spock took a few steps backwards then slowly turned to face the mediator.

 

"I have no further comments."

 

The mediator nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Ambassador, you may take your seat."

 

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. The atmosphere in the room had become subdued after Khan Noonien Singh made his pronouncement.

 

"Is there anyone else who would like to make a statement or give testimony?"

 

Kirk shot a glance toward Carol Marcus. This could not have been easy for her. She sat stiffly on the edge of her chair, looking pale and pensive but she made no move to stand. The moderator waited a few moments longer but when no one else made any motion, he spoke.

 

"It is now a quarter to noon. This hearing is now adjourned. I will be reviewing all the testimonies, evidences, and statements presented here today. We will reconvene at 8:30 am tomorrow at which time I will give my findings and recommendations on whether or not Mr. Khan should be formally charged and bound over for trial. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, you are dismissed."

 

Once again everyone rose to their feet as the mediator stood and left the room. Kirk watched as Khan turned and fairly swept out of the room, head high, taking no notice of anyone around him, not even his guards. Slowly the room began to clear. He noticed that Carol stood alone, no one taking the time to say as much as "hi, how are you" to her. So he made his way to her side.

 

"I'm not going to say anything so inane as how are you doing. A pretty stupid question right about now."

 

She gave him a sideways glance, then sighed.

 

"It's pretty awful, isn't it? I wanted so badly to stand up and say something, anything, in Dad's defense. But it all sounded so hollow, even to me when I rehearsed it. I heard what he said to you from the Vengeance. I even slapped his face and told him how disappointed I was to be his daughter right then. But for all that, he didn't deserve to die that way."

 

She sighed again as she dashed a tear from her cheek.

 

"It's the fact that he purposely set out to kill people. The entire crew Federation Starship that I find so disturbing. That he would practically enslave another being and use that person to commit horrific acts of terrorism. That is not the Dad I knew and loved. And because he is dead, I can't ask what was going on with him. No one can. It's just a horrible situation and I hate it. Dad is being investigated by both Starfleet Command and the Federation Council. They want to know more about this Section 31 and how Dad was involved. Everything he was in Starfleet. His standing, his reputation. How did it all go so wrong?"

 

Kirk fell silent. What could he say to that. Not that he didn't want to, it was just that words seemed so inadequate. As they made their way out of Starfleet's Judicial complex, Ambassador Spock made his way towards them.

 

"I would like to invite you all back to my lodgings. I think some quiet conversation and light refreshment might be helpful."

 

Dr. Marcus shook her head in the negative.

 

"I have to meet with a delegation from the Federation Council. We are still going through Dad's personal records and trying to trace his inventory. Projects he talked about, along with surviving records from the Section 31 bombing. But thank you for the gracious invitation, Ambassador. Captain Kirk, Commander."

 

Kirk watched as she turned on her heel and practically marched off.

 

Ambassador Spock broke into his thoughts.

 

"It is a difficult time for all of us. Both in Starfleet and the Federation. Starfleet Command is teetering on the brink of a major scandal. The Federation Council has seen fit to implement a system of checks and balances to over see the investigation to insure the safety of a certain group of unique human beings. It has been rumored that activist groups have petitioned to have Khan and his people put on an endangered species list."

 

Kirk's head snapped to face the elder Spock. A wry smile touched the venerable Vulcan's lips for a brief second.

 

"Not even such a designation would be useful to Khan should he have to stand trial and the verdict go against him. But it would put his crew under the protection of the Council. None would dare interfere with them in any way."

 

The group drifted across the complex's concourse.

 

"Will you join me?"

 

The younger Spock nodded.

 

"I would be honored, Ambassador."

 

Kirk paused to look up into the bright sky then he turned his eyes to the two Vulcans. A paradox, yet neither one had disappeared nor had the world come to an end. For both blessings, he was grateful.

 

"I would like that. Thank you, Ambassador."

 

The elder Spock gave a graceful dip of his head then turned to lead the way to the apartments set aside for his use when on Earth.

 

"I am glad. We have had little chance to converse since your emerging from the coma."

 

The Vulcan's apartment was bright and airy as Kirk expected. The furnishings were austere but comfortable. Two trays of drinks and a light repast of sandwiches and salad were soon on the low table situated in the middle of a setting of chairs and a sectional sofa.

 

"Please help yourselves. There is no need to stand on ceremony here."

 

Kirk leaned forward and took up an iced glass and a sandwich. He knew everything would be vegetarian but he found most Vulcan cuisine flavorful and seldom off-putting.

 

"I suppose it's a silly question, but why did you come all the way from New Vulcan? I mean, you arrived before I was even awake."

 

"Yes. I received the report of the Vengeance's crash landing and learned that Khan had survived. It intrigued me. Khan Prime had not survived the destruction of his ship, let alone a crash landing. I wanted to learn what made your Khan stronger. More resilient. I knew of one person who was in a position to indulge his own curiosity. To, in his own words, "see what makes this man tick."

 

"Dr. McCoy?" The younger Spock paused before taking a bite of salad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock Prime explains the origin of a certain defect in a genome that went into Khan's genetic engineering.

The Past Not Repeated: Chapter 8.

 

I own nothing pertaining to Star Trek. Money has not, nor ever will, change hands. This is just my plot bunnies working overtime, or rather, they are having the fun, I am the one working overtime trying to keep them happy. But I don't mind, I rather enjoy the ride.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

"Precisely. I felt confident that once Dr. McCoy had Khan in a position where blood could be drawn, the good Doctor would not be able to resist the temptation to take a few DNA samples as well. I was correct."

 

Both of his guests paused in their eating to look at him expectantly so he continued.

 

"Khan is the result of some very complex and fascinating genetic manipulation. There can be no doubt that these seventy-three people are primarily and uniquely human. However, at least one marker lays to rest the age old debate as to whether or not Earth was ever visited by extraterrestrial lifeforms. This Earth was. Beyond all question."

 

"So that is what you meant when you said that an engineered organism should not be condemned for exceeding its creator's expectations."

 

"Very true, Commander."

 

Kirk frowned. "What is this alien marker you're talking about?"

 

"In the DNA samples it showed what has been tagged a defect in their genomes. As in Khan Prime, this defect results in a high degree of aggression, a tendency to violent behavior, and a decrease in what we consider to be normal moral behavior. Since these people were purposely engineered with these traits, I believe that judgement to be both illogical and invalid. This was and is especially true in both Khan's. While he was, and is, a creature of emotion, he could and does also exhibit a great deal of control over his more violent tendencies when the situation warrants it."

 

"So if this isn't a defect, what is it....oh...wait. Are you saying that the defect is actually alien?"

 

"I am and it is. Dr. McCoy allowed me to send samples of the genomes to New Vulcan to be studied in the Vulcan Academy there. There can be no doubt. The markers in that so called defect are Vulcan. It was long believed that Vulcans had visited Earth Prime in its early history though no evidence was ever forthcoming. Khan Prime's DNA was preserved and the defect was known to exist, but the origins of it were unknown. It was believed to be a genetic anomaly and nothing more."

 

Commander Spock fell into a contemplative silence while Kirk looked between the two Vulcans in clear amazement.

 

"But I don't get it. You are so proud of your lack of emotions. To be in such strict control of yourselves...."

 

"Only because we spend our whole lives, beginning from early childhood, in the Way of Surak. If you truly studied Vulcan history you would find that we too were, and still can be, ruled by our emotions. And in those moments when we do lose control, we can be extremely violent and destructive. You yourself have been on the receiving end of such an outburst when young Spock was emotionally compromised due to the death of our mother and the destruction of old Vulcan. Khan also was subject to another such outburst when Commander Spock believed his Captain and friend to be dead."

 

"Which he was."

 

"Indeed. But you, then, should be able to appreciate how Khan felt on the bridge of the Vengeance when he believed that every one of his crew members had been destroyed with the torpedoes. That he alone, of all his race, survived. But enough of this. Let us turn to something more pleasant."

 

Later that evening Kirk found himself back at his apartment alone. Pub crawling had no appeal after his visit with Ambassador Spock and the conversations that accompanied their meal. Not even the thought of female companionship had been all that tempting. Sleep had come, but it hadn't been restful. In the wee hours of the morning he found himself standing at the window gazing up at the silent stars and wished to be among them.

 

He knew he shouldn't care what happened to the man named Khan. He was dangerous. Kirk had seen that cold unemotional face in the aftermath of a wanton shooting. But he had also seen Khan in tears. Both in remorse and in finding that seventy-two cryo-tubes still existed after the weapons they had been housed in had been detonated. A part of him did not want to see that life snuffed out no matter what Khan had done to deserve a death sentence. The sound of his alarm clock going off brought him out of sleep. He blinked groggily and stretched. He had no idea what time he had finally dropped off. He was still dressed so he grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed for the shower.

 

The hearing chamber was filled to capacity. Small groups of people stood or sat talking softly. Kirk just wanted the whole thing done and over with. At precisely at 8:20 Khan and his guards filed in and took their places. Taking this as a cue everyone in the room found seats. Exactly 10 minutes later the mediator entered and everyone stood. The man looked around and nodded.

 

"You may all be seated."

 

Then he turned to face Khan.

 

"I am not going to drag this out. After reviewing all the evidence, statements, and testimonies given yesterday, and in light of the extenuating circumstances surrounding this case, I can find no reason to charge you. I have shared my decision with Starfleet Command and they have communicated that they will not seek to contest my findings. That being said. Sir, you present a very great temptation. You are one formidable weapon in your own right when the right buttons are pushed. There are any number of fringe groups and governments, domestic and alien, who would love to get their hands on you."

 

"Though I wish there was some other solution, for the time being I can see no other recourse than to order you returned to cryo-stasis. This will happen as soon as your original cryo-chamber can be located and examined to make sure it is in excellent working order. To you who were charged to guard him as a prisoner.... now have the duty of keeping him safe from all harm until such time that you are formally dismissed from that duty."

 

Then he turned to face the room.

 

"I am taking under consideration Ambassador Spock's testimony in hopes of finding a suitable solution in keeping Mr. Khan and his people out of harm's way. I want to thank Mr. Tollman for his time and effort and Captain James T. Kirk for his attendence and testimony so soon after his hospitalization. And Commander Spock as well. This hearing is now concluded. Thank you all."

 

Kirk could only stay seated. He didn't know quite what to feel. But something told him that the choice had been the right one. He glanced to where Khan and his now body guards stood, Khan and Tollman in quiet conversation. After a few moments Khan turned and he and his small retinue left. Kirk made a decision and headed for Tollman.

 

"Excuse me, sir."

 

"What can I do for you, Captain Kirk?"

 

"It's just, I think I know where that twenty-third cryo-tube might be."

 

"Tollman straightened up and gave Kirk his full attention. "Where?"

 

"That space dock where my Chief Engineer found the Vengeance."

 

"Would he be willing to go take a look?"

 

"Yes, sir. I am sure he would. I would also ask to be there when Khan is put back into stasis."

 

"Your ship's doctor, McCoy is familiar with the process, isn't he?"

 

"Yes, sir. He is."

 

"Then I see no reason why you can't be there since you are supplying most of the man power and expertise."

 

Kirk paused for a moment longer.

 

"Is there something I else I can assist you with, Captain?"

 

"Can you tell me where they are housing Khan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Caya who came up with the idea of a Vulcan connection in Khan's genetics while discussing this issue in the Sherlock Forum and for her letting me borrow her brainstorm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Khan have a conversation.

Chapter 9

 

Don't own Star Trek. Don't own Khan, Captain Kirk, nor do I have a piece of any of the movies or spinoffs. Fanfiction for fun only, not profit. No copyright infringement intended.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

"Kirk to Mr. Scott."

 

"Aye, Captain?"

 

"I need you to go out to the space dock where you found the Vengeance. I'm thinking that is where Khan's cryo-tube might be. Take Chekov with you."

 

"It's not been found yet, that I can tell ya."

 

Kirk frowned into the video link.

 

"How......"

 

"Well who do ya think led the Starfleet tech boyos out there in the first place. I knew where that great bloody ship came from now didn't I."

 

Kirk sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 

"Is there anything else, Captain?"

 

"No. That will be all, Scotty. Kirk out."

 

Commander Spock watched as his friend and Captain paced to the window of the suite only to stop and stare out of it.

 

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

 

"What? Oh, no. It's just that.....I feel out of the loop."

 

"You were in a....."

 

"Yes, Spock!"

 

Kirk paused as he rubbed his temples.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm going a little bit stir crazy. They're saying that it's going to be a year or better before the Enterprise can be ready to fly again."

 

"There is no need to apologize, Jim."

 

"Look. I am only human but I am also your captain. If I think I need to apologize, then I will."

 

 

Kirk knew it was half said in jest and that it would probably go right over his first officer's head. But he really was feeling edgy and out of sorts and he didn't like it. He looked out over the cityscape towards the sunlit sparkle of the distant bay. But his mind was amid sparkle of a different kind. More distant and cold but much more loved.

 

"Jim."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You have a call coming in."

 

Kirk's attention snapped back into the here and now and he became aware of a soft pinging sound. His shoulder's slumped. He really wasn't in the mood but he knew he had to answer it regardless so he moved to activate the connection.

 

"James T. Kirk here."

 

"Captain Kirk, this is Tollman. You requested to know where Khan was staying so I am letting you know that he has been relocated to a safe house for the time being. I have contacted the Federation Council and they have cleared you for visitation, if you so wish."

 

"I would like to, yes."

 

"Very well. I will come and get you. The Council feels that I should be there, whoever asks to visit. Though contact is being strictly vetted."

 

"Of course. I understand."

 

"Very good. You can expect me in no more then ten minutes. Tollman out."

 

Kirk broke the link and turned slowly. Spock was inscrutable as always.

 

"No dire warnings?"

 

Spock placed both his hands behind his back.

 

"Perhaps there are none to give."

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Kirk and Tollman sat across from each other on a set of matching sofas. The suite of rooms was large, with plenty of natural light but Khan, standing with his back towards them, managed to give this room the impression of being cramped.

 

"This is not freedom. My crew and I are no less prisoners now than we have been for the last three hundred years."

 

"Khan, listen to me.The Federation is planning to send one of our Starships out on a five year mission. There is so much space still unexplored. Worlds and civilizations we know nothing about. Surely some of those planets out there may even be uninhabited. Just be patient."

 

Khan finally turned slowly to face his guests.

 

"Do you truly believe we have five years, Captain."

 

Tollman managed to look incensed.

 

"What do you mean? The moderator said that you was not be charged,"

 

"But we all know that neither am I innocent. Just because your justice system has allowed me to walk away without charge or punishment does not mean there are not many who believe that you have made a grave mistake and who would be willing to go to great length to set the record straight."

 

Khan paused to let them digest the thought, then continued.

 

"Surely you cannot believe that Admiral Marcus was acting alone in his quest to make your Starfleet a force for war and intrigue? Who else was supporting him in this endeavor? You, Kirk, saw the size and power of that ship. Now try to imagine the size of the space dock where she was constructed. Can you? That takes funding. No one man, no matter how well he was paid, could ever hope to accomplish such a project on his own. How safe are my people from those in your Starfleet who believe in what Admiral Marcus was doing? How safe are any of you?"

 

Tollman seemed to sag into himself. "And Starfleet probably suspects that the Federation Council will be looking for financial records as well as whom his close associates and friends were. Especially those with money and clout."

 

Khan gave a slight shake of his head. "Only a fool would believe otherwise. There is no blame to be laid on you there."

 

Kirk felt his anger rising. Admiral Marcus had purposely set out to destroy any Starship that had volunteered to go after Khan on Qo'noS. He was damned if he would let anything like that happen again. To Khan or any other ship and crew.

 

"You said it at the hearing. "This Starfleet." "This" is what it must never be allowed to become, ever. The Federation of Planets is held together by the trust each member planet and its governments and peoples maintain in the Federation Council and in Starfleet. Let it become war hawkish and clandestine and it all falls apart. We lose the trust of the current members and no other planet is going to be willing to open up negotiations. We have spent the last three hundred years in working to be open, trusting. Looking to peaceful ways of settling our differences in diplomacy. Yes, there are conflicts. But we do everything in our power to avoid all out-war. Always."

 

Kirk paused drawing a deep breath.

 

"We can and will protect you."

 

"It seems we have had this conversation once before, Kirk. You had no idea what Admiral Marcus was doing. Do you have any idea how high this reaches? Who your enemies within Starfleet are? They will believe that they are justified in their actions, just as the admiral did."

 

"We have all the Federation behind us now."

 

Khan's face was touched with a wry smile.

 

"Revenge is a powerful motivator, Kirk. Love, even more so. Those who believed in your Admiral Marcus, supported him, even loved him --they will not let this rest."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan Noonien Singh is returned to stasis

CHAPTER 10: No copyright infringement intended in any of this work. Just a fanfic for fun, not profit by any stretch.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Tollman stood sharply to face Khan.

 

"You have got to try to trust..."

 

"Trust."

 

The word fell brittle and bitter from Khan's tongue.

 

As Kirk opened his mouth to give a retort, Khan held up a hand palm out, giving a slight shake of his head then lowering his hand slowly.

 

"I have no other option. I am no longer able to protect my crew. You say that you and your Federation will. So be it. I will hold you to that promise."

 

With that, Khan turned back toward the window. As it had happened at the hearing, Kirk felt a cold wall of silence materialize between the man and everyone else in the room. Tollman, sensing that the visit had come to an end, stood, with Kirk doing the same. Tollman looked like he wanted to say something but instead he simply shook his head and headed for the security lock. Kirk glanced at the silent figure silhouetted in the window then followed Tollman.

 

Kirk spent the following two days quietly bored out of his skull. He was still on medical leave and Dr. McCoy seemed determined to make sure Kirk spent as much time at the Medical Center as possible. McCoy was adamant that the visits were absolutely necessary. Kirk had been clinically dead from radiation poisoning and it was only logical -- Kirk had almost laughed himself off the examining table at the look that came over the doctor's face when that word tripped eve so innocently from his lips -- to keep a close eye on his progress.

 

Kirk was more of a mind to believe that the Medical Center was more interested in what effects Khan's supercharged blood cells might have on a normal human being. If it could save the dead and dying, what other changes could it, and did it, make in the biochemistry of that blood's recipient.

 

"One more reading, Jim, and we're done for the day."

 

Kirk shot his ship's doctor a look of pure frustration.

 

"Can't we make it for the next two tours of duty?"

 

McCoy was in the middle of turning towards his grumpy captain when Kirk's communicator chirped.

 

"You're supposed to turn that damned thing off while in the Center. You know that."

 

Kirk managed a slightly abashed look all the while fishing the device out of his trouser pocket.

 

"Don't you dare answer that, Jim." McCoy glowered at him.

 

Kirk flicked his wrist.

 

"Kirk here."

 

McCoy rolled his eyes and huffed loudly.

 

"Scotty here, Captain. Thought ya would like ta know. We've located Khan's cryo-chamber. It's been reported to the Federation Council and they've ordered it back to Earth without delay."

 

Kirk fairly jumped off of the examination table and headed for the door.

 

"Thanks, Scotty. Kirk out."

 

McCoy was hot on his heels, instrument in his hand.

 

"Where the hell are you going, man!"

 

"You said that I can't use my communicator here."

 

"You just did!"

 

"No, I received a call. Now I have to make one so I'm going to do it outside."

 

"I haven't taken the last......"

 

"It can wait! I'll probably be back here in a day or two anyway."

 

The running dialog carried both men into an elevator and down to the lobby. Kirk was just stepping through the exit when his communicator chirped again.

 

"Kirk here."

 

"Captain Kirk, it's Tollman. I need to speak to you, but I also need to know when the best time to get in touch with your Dr. McCoy would be?"

 

"Just hold on a minute."

 

Kirk walked smartly back into the lobby just as McCoy was stepping back into the elevator so Kirk broke into a sprint.

 

"Bones! Hold the door!"

 

A hand shot out to keep the door from sliding closed, followed by the doctor's face with a look of startled worry.

 

"Are you all right, Jim? What's the matter?"

 

Kirk slid to a stop and held up the communicator.

 

"It's Tollman, and he needs to talk to you."

 

McCoy's shoulder's slumped slightly.

 

"Oh, all right."

 

McCoy fairly snatched the instrument from Kirk and marched towards the exit. Once outside he answered the call.

 

"Dr. McCoy here."

 

"Ah, Doctor. This is Tollman. I have been notified by the Federation Council that Khan's cryo-chamber is on its way here. Kirk told me you have had experience in operating the cryo-sequences?"

 

"Yes, I have."

 

"The Council has issued the order that Khan is to be returned to stasis at 3:30 pm day after tomorrow. The cryo-chamber is expected to arrive early that morning. Since Captain Kirk has expressed his wish to be there, I can pick you both up and take you to the facility where Khan and his crew will be held until a suitable environment is found and they can be safely transferred and awoken."

 

McCoy paused then cast a glance at Kirk before answering.

 

"I can do that."

 

"Thank you, Doctor. It will be very much appreciated. May I talk to Captain Kirk?"

 

"Of course. He's right here."

 

McCoy held the communicator out for Kirk to take.

 

"Kirk here, Mr. Tollman."

 

"Captain, Khan is going to be returned to stasis day after tomorrow. I will pick you and Dr. McCoy up and take to where Khan's people will be held until they can be released. Tollman out."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Tollman. Kirk out."

 

000

 

Kirk slowly climbed out of the vehicle and looked up at a large hanger. Tollman, McCoy and Ambassador Spock with the younger Spock close behind stepped out and joined him. The sound of another approaching vehicle caught his attention and he turned to watch it pull up and stop. All of its doors opened in concert . Khan stepped out as his guards also climbed out and moved to stand near him. He paused only a moment then looking around, nodded to Kirk and those who had come with him, then stepped towards the open door awaiting them.

 

When Kirk stepped out of the sunlight into the cool interior, he paused. The seventy-two cryo-tubes gleamed darkly even in the half light. Even though he had seen the torpedoes, the tubes were black. The first word that popped into his mind was "coffin" only to be followed with the fervent hope "let them be chrysalises".

 

Khan moved slowly among the cryo-tubes. He might not be able to see the individual occupants but he knew each and every one by name. He had done his best to keep them safe. He could only hope that this was not utter failure.

 

At the very end of the first rank of tubes was one that stood open. Khan moved to stand beside it and turned to look at Kirk, Tollman, McCoy and the two Spocks.

 

"I am ready."

 

McCoy stepped forward holding a hypo-spray. Khan gave him a tight lipped glance, then nodded and stepped into the chamber, lay down and settled himself. McCoy moved to stand over him. Khan turned his head slightly to the right, baring his neck to McCoy. The doctor took a soft, deep breath then reached down and administered the hypo-spray that would induce a coma. It only took a few moments before Khan's eyelids fluttered briefly before closing fully. McCoy checked his vitals carefully then pressed the sequence that would put Khan Noonien Singh into deep sleep.

 

 

To Be Continued..........................


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to my Beta, Carol the Dabbler and to readers, Caya and BotanyCameos. All three have been so supportive and kept nudging until I got off my figurative arse and got this done.

The Past Not Repeated: Chapter 11

 

Kirk sat slumped slightly, his elbow resting on the arm of the Command Chair, chin in hand. He and his crew were almost three years into their inaugural five-year mission, and it was everything he could have dreamed of and more. The variety of planets and the life forms each one supported was enough to boggle the most unimaginative of minds. It was exciting and rewarding, but-wasn't there always a but? There was a warehouse on Earth where seventy-three gleaming black pods rested awaiting.....what? Another hundred years of unending cold? A sudden and inexplicable disappearance? 

 

Kirk had promised Khan that he and Starfleet would find them a safe refuge, a planet where they could live unmolested by the likes of Section 31 and with every passing day, every time a planet proved to be suitable for habitation but too accessible, Kirk had to wonder if Khan had been right. Did they have the ability and the time to find such a haven?

 

Kirk was aware when the lift pinged and he reflexively sat up straight as the next shift filed in, each member heading for their respective stations. He stood and, with some small ceremony, relinquished the Chair then filed out with the rest of his shift and headed for the officer's lounge for a bit of an unwind before heading for his quarters, a shower and maybe a lie down. He decided to skip the lounge. Getting some sleep was sounding better all the time, so he changed course and headed to his quarters.

 

He felt his body jerk as his consciousness brought him abruptly out of sleep, his comm pinging. Groggily, he moved to answer it, slapping it open, trying to stifle a yawn.

 

"Sorry to wake you, (god, Spock, don't you ever sleep?) Captain, but we are receiving an urgent message from Starbase 27."

 

Kirk stretched and yawned again. "Put it through."

 

"Aye, Captain."

 

"Captain Kirk of USS Enterprise, this is Commander Cummings of Starbase 27. I'm asking your help inretrieving the remains of the last colonists of Omicron Ceti lll. I have alerted Starfleet Command and the Federation of our findings. Our scientists have finally discovered why all the previous colonies have been wiped out. Omicron Ceti emits an aggressive radiation called Berthold Rays. According to our findings, it kills all animal life within a week."

 

Kirk sighed. "You said remains."

 

"Sadly, yes. By the time you can arrive they will have been there almost three years. I'm sorry Captain, yours is the only ship even close to the Omicron Ceti system."

 

"Very well, Commander. We'll arrive as soon as possible."

 

"Thank you, Captain Kirk. Wish it was under more pleasant circumstances. Starbase 27, out."

 

Kirk grimly closed the channel then opened the link to the Bridge. "Ms. Jeslone, please set a course for the Omicron Ceti system. Our destination is Omicron Ceti lll. Kirk out."

 

Kirk flopped back onto his bed. This was not a part of the job he thought he would ever have to worry about. He had to wonder how many "previous colonies" there had been. He was really starting to hate bureaucracy.

 

000

 

"Sir, Omicron Ceti lll coming up on the view screen now."

 

Kirk studied that surface of the planet beneath them. A beautiful globe of blues and green. Clearly a Class M planet but dancing across its surface in waves was a glowing blue aura.

 

"Mr. Spock, analysis?"

 

"According to the information attained from Starbase 27, that blue is the effects of the Berthold radiation."

 

"Life signs?"

 

"Inconclusive. The radiation is making the scans unreliable."

 

Kirk opened a channel to sickbay. "Bones, I need a medical team prepped and ready to shuttle down planetside. Bay Three."

 

"Alright, Jim. I'll meet you in there."

 

Kirk stood. "Mr Sulu, you have the Conn."

 

Kirk nodded at Spock and the two headed for the lift and the shuttle bay, where a shuttle had already been prepped for launch. Kirk and Spock took the conn and once they had run through the sequences, they slipped out of the bay and dropped away from the Enterprise under full power.

 

"Sensors are picking up a group of buildings, Captain. I am feeding the coordinates into the on-board computer now."

 

"Thank you. Mr. Spock.

 

Kirk let the information scroll and adjusted the shuttle's trajectory accordingly. Soon they were skimming over cultivated fields with what looked like flourishing crops.

 

Spock kept his eyes fixed on his station's readout. "As deadly as Berthold radiation is to human and animal life, it seems to be having no effect on the plant life at all. All readings are coming back showing safe parameters and below."

 

Suddenly Spock frowned and started tweaking his controls. Kirk gave him a sideways glance.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Either the radiation is producing false readings, or there are humanoids up ahead."

 

Kirk was grim. "I guess we will find out soon enough. That looks like the settlement there."

 

Kirk started looking for a adequate landing area near the set of buildings.


End file.
